Go or Exit!
by Oceana Queen
Summary: S.I. Academy, sebuah sekolah terkenal yang selalu meluluskan anak-anak berbakat. Siapa kira justru sekolah dambaan semua orang itu memiliki sisi gelap? Belum lagi, kau harus mencari cara agar tetap selamat disana. Tapi, apa bisa menemukan jalan keluar itu dengan selamat? /reader insert/


(Someone's POV)

"Ne, ne, Alexandra Gracia masuk iklan lagi, kan?"

"Sugoii! Dia lulusan S.I. Academy, kan?"

"S.I. Academy yang hebat itu?"

"Iya. Dia hebat, kan?"

"Tapi kalian tahu kan kalau rumornya, sekolah itu punya sisi gelap?"

"Sisi gelap?"

"Iya, katanya semua yang disana akan dicuci otaknya atau mungkin disiksa."

"S-seram!"

"Tapi itu hanya rumor, kan? Siapa tahu bukan. Apalagi, itu sekolah yang selalu meluluskan murid-murid berbakat."

"Kau benar, tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi."

Dulunya, aku pikir itu hanyalah rumor. Tapi ternyata, sekolah itu memang memiliki 'sisi gelap'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Go or Exit!

Genre: Crime, Suspense, and Romance

Pairing: GoM x reader, Senpai x reader, and Another Chara x reader

Disclaimer: Kuroko's Basket is not my own

Inspiration: No Exit (Deguchi Zero) © Haruhi Seta

Author: Oceana Queen

**Warning**: Harem! Reader, Mysterious! Alex, ada unsur kekerasan, (mungkin) gore, bahasa (agak) ambigu, typo merajalela, dan well … mungkin akan ada lime (#ditabok)

Summary: S.I. Academy, sebuah sekolah terkenal yang selalu meluluskan anak-anak berbakat. Siapa kira justru sekolah dambaan semua orang itu memiliki sisi gelap? Belum lagi, kau harus mencari cara agar tetap selamat disana. /reader insert/

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasanya, _Name_ selalu datang ke toko buku. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia akan datang kesana untuk terakhir kalinya –sebelum ia akan pergi ke S.I. pada keesokkan harinya.

"Sepertinya, ini terakhir kalinya kau akan kesini ya? Besok kau akan pergi ke S.I., kan?"

Wanita tua itu tersenyum pada _Name_ –seperti biasanya. _Name _tersenyum tipis, ditangannya sudah terdapat 30 buah komik yang akan ia beli. Itu wajar saja, sebagai otaku, seharian tanpa membaca komik itu rasanya ada yang kurang. Belum lagi peraturan di S.I. sangatlah ketat.

"Iya, Obaa-san. Besok aku akan pergi ke S.I. dan yah … sejujurnya aku tidak mau pisah dengan tumpukan komik ditoko buku ini," jawab _Name_ blak-blakan.

"Yah, Obaa-san hanya bisa mendoakanmu saja. S.I. itu sekolah yang hebat bukan? Kau beruntung bisa masuk ke sana."

_Name _tersenyum. Iris matanya yang berwarna gelap itu menatap komik-komiknya. Ya, cukup berat juga berpisah dengan komik-komik ini. Ah, sebenarnya sih di S.I. boleh-boleh saja setiap penghuni asramanya membawa komik. Tapi masalahnya, bagaimana jika ada komik bagus yang baru terbit ketika dia telah masuk ke S.I.? Setahunya, di S.I. kan semua muridnya tidak boleh keluar dari gedung akademi selangkah pun. Apalagi penjagaan disana sangat ketat. Hah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merasa cukup resah.

"Total semuanya 9000 yen."

_Name_ menghela nafas. Namanya juga komik, sudah pasti harganya sangat mahal.

"Ah, tapi karena _Name_-chan selalu mengunjungi toko buku kecilku, Obaa-san akan memberimu diskon 50 persen."

_Name _mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Diskon 50 persen? Siapapun pasti akan tergiur dengan jumlah diskon yang (cukup) besar itu.

"A-ano … apa itu tidak apa-apa? Diskon 50 persen kan bukan jumlah yang kecil," tanya _Name _dengan nada tidak enak.

"Ara-ara, itu tidak apa-apa, Name-chan. Ini sekaligus wujud rasa senang Obaa-san karena kau berhasil masuk ke S.I.."

S.I. atau lengkapnya, Star Idol –sebuah sekolah akademi yang menitik beratkan pada pelajaran, ilmu bela diri atau olahraga, dan penampilan. Ya, semua yang dititik beratkan tentu saja berhubungan dengan pekerjaan yang disebut 'Idola'. S.I. memang sebuah akademi yang melahirkan anak-anak berbakat pada setiap lulusannya –entah itu anak yang jado akting, penyanyi dengan suara tingginya yang luar biasa, pemain alat musik terkenal, ataupun atlit-atlit yang cukup berbakat. Belum lagi perbandingan antara diterima dan ditolaknya ialah 1:50. Itu adalah jumlah yang cukup mengerikan untuk masuk kedalam sebuah sekolah. Tapi walau begitu, sekolah itu masih termasuk sekolah terkenal dan bergengsi sehingga tak sedikit orang yang mau mengikuti tes masuk ke sekolah tersebut walaupun kemungkinan besarnya adalah ditolak.

"_Name_-chan, cita-citamu itu ingin jadi seorang penyanyi yang terkenal bukan?"

"I-iya, aku memang bercita-cita untuk menjadi penyanyi yang berbakat," jawab _Name_.

"Ara-ara, semoga kau beruntung," kata wanita tua itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kardus berukuran sedang yang berisi semua komik yang sempat kau beli.

"Ano … apa kalian masih lama?"

"Ah!" _Name_ memekik pelan, dibelakangnya terdapat seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan iris mata berwarna _baby blue_ yang menawan. "S-sejak kapan kau disana?"

Pemuda itu hanya menatap datar _Name_. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku yang terlihat seperti buku pelajaran dimata _Name_.

"Aku? Aku sudah ada disini sejak tadi."

_Name _menatap tak percaya kepada pemuda berambut biru cerah itu. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda berambut biru itu sama sekali? Kenapa hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis sekali?

"Itu benar, Name-chan. Sejak tadi ia sudah berada disana. Tapi karena kita keasikkan mengobrol, aku jadi mudah melupakannya begitu saja."

_Name _kini menatap wanita tua itu. Tangannya kini terulur untuk mengambil uang didompetnya dan kardus berukuran sedang itu.

Setelah urusan transaksi antara penjual dan pembeli itu selesai, _Name_ segera mengangkat kardusnya itu. Kakinya kini melangkah maju –berniat untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya dan mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi di S.I., _Name_-san."

Langkah _Name_ terhenti. Wajahnya kini menoleh kebelakang, didapatinya pemuda berambut biru cerah dengan wajah datar itu sedang membayar bukunya dikasir.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak akan bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada keesokan harinya saat aku masuk ke S.I. nanti," gumam _Name_ pelan. Kakinya kini melangkah meninggalkan toko buku tersebut.

*~ Go or Exit! ~*

"Tadaima," kata _Name _pelan.

"Okaerinasai," balas Okaa-san _Name_ dengan senyum hangat. "Ara-ara, sepertinya kebiasaanmu membaca komik tidak akan pernah berubah, ya?"

"Ya, begitulah," jawab _Name_ sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Suara derap langkah kaki itu terdengar ditelinga Name.

"_Name_-chan! Otou-san akan merindukanmu!" teriak Otou-san _Name_.

_Name_ hanya tersenyum canggung. Well, Otou-sannya memang sangat _over-protective_ padanya.

"Sebaiknya, _Name_-chan beristirahat saja dulu dikamar. Okaa-san akan memanggilmu jika sudah waktunya untuk makan malam."

"Ah, hai', Okaa-san."

_Name_ melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya. Setelah itu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur –mencoba mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya setelah mengangkat sebuah kardus berukuran sedang itu.

"Apa … aku akan baik-baik saja setelah masuk ke S.I.?" tanya _Name_ pelan –entah pada siapa.

Iris matanya kini beralih pada dua buah koper yang telah disiapkan oleh dirinya dan Okaa-sannya. Isinya? Tentu saja pakaian-pakaian yang akan ia kenakan disana nanti, beberapa buku tulis, dan nantinya ia juga akan membawa kardus berisi semua komiknya. Cukup melelahkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? _Name _memang bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang panyanyi berbakat mengalahkan saingannya, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah teman kecil sekaligus tetangga _Name _yang memiliki warna rambut seperti silver dan wajah yang (cukup) datar. Walaupun hawa kehadiran Mayuzumi cukup tipis, tapi suara Mayuzumi dan bakat akting yang dimiliki Mayuzumi (cukup) mengagumkan sehingga membuat lelaki itu berhasil masuk ke S.I. tahun lalu. Lalu ngomong-ngomong soal Mayuzumi, _Name_ jadi sedikit teringat tentang pemuda berambut biru cerah berwajah datar yang memiliki 'kesan' yang cukup mirip dengan Mayuzumi. Lalu soal kata-kata pemuda berambut biru itu, entah mengapa membuat _Name_ jadi kepikiran. Bagaimana pemuda itu tahu kalau _Name _merupakan seorang murid S.I.? Bahkan _Name _saja merahasiakannya dari teman-temannya (karena takut teman-temannya akan khawatir) walaupun waktu kelulusan SMP sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu. Belum lagi lelaki itu juga sepertinya bukan seseorang yang berasal dari SMP-nya. Ah, atau jangan-jangan lelaki itu Esper? Tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin!

"Ah, sudahlah, aku lelah memikirkan hal itu," kata _Name_.

Secara perlahan, kini kelopak matanya mulai menutupi iris milik _Name_. Kini, gadis berambut hitam itu sudah terbang ke dunia mimpinya.

*~ Go or Exit! ~*

Ribuan blitz-blitz kamera itu berada dimana-mana, sedikit menyilaukan pandangan Name. Pada akhirnya, setelah menerobos kerumunan para wartawan itu ia berhasil sampai didepan pintu gerbang S.I. walaupun itu harus ia lakukan dengan susah payah.

"Sepertinya aku tidak telat –ssu!" seru seseorang dibelakang Name. Rambutnya berwana keemasan.

"Oi, oi, Kise! Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkanku begitu saja," protes seseorang berambut biru gelap dengan kulit berwarna cokelat gelap.

"Seharusnya, kalian yang tidak meninggalkanku sembarangan!" kali ini seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang protes.

Blitz-blitz itu kini menyorot kearah ketiga orang dengan warna rambut emas, biru tua, dan merah muda itu.

"Itu pasti Kise Ryouta! Lelaki yang sempat tampil dibeberapa majalan fashion terkenal itu!"

"Disebelahnya pasti Aomine Daiki! Seorang ace dari SMP Taikou yang terkenal dengan basketnya itu, kan?"

"Kalau disebelahnya lagi, pasti Satsuki Momoi, manager klub basket SMP Teikou."

_Name_ menatap ketiga orang itu dengan pandangan bingung. Apa ketiga orang itu memang sangat terkenal? Atau justru dirinya yang terlalu kudet?

"Kalian lama sekali –nanodayo," kata seorang lelaki tinggi berambut hijau lumut berkaca mata.

"Ayolah, Shin-chan. Mereka tidak lama kok," celetuk lelaki berambut hitam legam yang ada disamping pemuda hijau lumut itu.

"Itu benar," tambah pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan besar dengan rambut ungu muda yang agak mencolok.

"Apa yang kalian katakan? Tentu saja mereka benar-benar terlambat beberapa menit," kata seorang lelaki yang tubuhnya terlihat agak pendek untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Malah rasanya _Name_ sedikit lebih tinggi dari lelaki tersebut.

"Sugoi, ternyata anak-anak Generation of Miracle dari Teikou masuk ke S.I.! Hebat sekali!"

"Ah, walaupun si rambut hitam itu bukan bagian dari GoM, tapi kelihatan cukup tangguh juga."

_Name_ memandang heran semua wartawan itu. Generation of Miracle? Apa itu? Apa itu nama sebuah band? Kok rasanya ia tidak pernah tahu hal-hal seperti itu, ya?

"Kiseki no Sedai atau Generation of Miracle itu adalah sebuah klub basket inti di Teikou," kata seorang lelaki berambut biru cerah yang entah sejak kapan ada disamping _Name_.

"U-uwaah, kau agak mengagetkanku ng …."

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu," kata Kuroko –pemuda berambut biru cerah itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Eh? Jadi itu yang namanya _your long name_ –ssu? Wah, dia kelihatan manis sekali! Aku jadi ingin sekali 'memakannya'," celetuk lelaki berambut keemasan –Kise Ryouta.

"M-memakanku?" _Name _menatap ragu-ragu Kise.

"Kau bercanda Kise? Walau wajahnya manis tapi dadanya kecil! Tidak enak buat 'dimakan'," kali ini lelaki yang bernama Aomine Daiki itu berbicara.

"K-kecil?"

"Bisakah kalian diam? Kalian membuatnya takut," kata lelaki bertubuh (agak) pendek berambut merah itu dengan nada mengintimidasi. Apalagi ditangannya terdapat sebuah gunting merah yang sekilat terlihat keramat itu.

"H-hai'."

_Name _menatap bingung kedua orang itu. Iya, _Name _tahu kalau aura lelaki berambut merah itu terlihat menyeramkan. Tapi seseram apa sih sampai membuat kedua lelaki yang justru lebih tinggi darinya malah terlihat ketakutan begitu?

"Ano … terima kasih ng …."

"Akashi. Panggil saja aku begitu," kata Akashi –lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Akashi-san," kata Name sambil tersenyum.

"Yokatta, akhirnya ada juga anak perempuan selain aku," seru gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan riang –Satsuki Momoi.

"Ah, salam kenal, Satsuki-san," kata _Name _formal.

"Mou, mou, tak perlu formal begitu!" kata Momoi. "Ne, ngomong-ngomong Akashi-kun suka membicarakanmu loh! Dia mengetahui dirimu dari data murid seangkatan kita di S.I. yang berhasil dia hack."

Cless! Sebuah gunting nyaris saja melukai wajah Momoi jika gadis itu tidak segera menghindar.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang mmbicarakanku," kata Akashi dingin. "Lalu, maaf ya, tadi tanganku **tidak sengaja** melemparkan gunting itu padamu."

"Hahaha, itu pasti hanya perasaanmu saja, Akashi-kun," kata Momoi sambil tertawa canggung.

_Name_ menghela nafas. Aura murid-murid yang akan menjadi seangkatan dengannya memang benar-benar berbeda.

"Ne, Name. Perkenalkan namaku Takao dan ini sahabatku, Midorima Shintarou," kata lelaki berambut hitam legam itu dengan riang.

"Aku tidak merasa pernah menjadi temanmu –nanodayo," kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Langkah kaki itu terdengar begitu jelas.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, akhirnya kita berhasil juga," kata seorang lelaki berambut merah gelap-hitam.

"Kau benar, Kagami," kata trio yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau lama, Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko datar.

"Kau pikir mudah apa untuk menerobos kumpulan wartawan itu, huh?" tanya Kagami –lelaki berambut merah-hitam itu.

"Iya," jawab Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar.

"Wajah datarmu membuatku kesal," kata Kagami pelan.

"Jadi kau mengenalnya, Tetsu?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap tajam Kagami.

"Iya, kami sering bertemu di Maji Burger," jawab Kuroko datar.

Citt! Sebuah limosin berwarna silver datang ditengah kerumunan.

"Apa jangan-jangan … ah, rupanya ia Alexandra Gracia!"

Ribuan blitz kini menyorot kearah Alexandra Gracia atau yang sering kali dipanggil Alex.

"Wah, wah, rupanya kau masu kesini ya, Taiga," seru Alex.

"Yayaya. Terserah kau mau mengatakan apa," balas Kagami malas.

"Alex-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Tentu saja aku ingin melihat siswa-siswi baru yang berhasil lolos ke akademi ini. Salam kenal ya, para murid baru!" kata Alex dengan senyuman.

"U-uwaah, dia beneran 'Alexandra Gracia'?" kata _Name_ terkagum-kagum.

"Mulai tahun ini aku akan menjadi guru khusus di akademi ini. Peraturan disini memang sangat ketat, tapi mari kita saling menyemangati sebagai 'sesama calon saingan'. Tentu saja aku juga termasuk saingan kalian," kata Alex. "Nah, mari kita menuju ke pentas kita!"

"Iya."

"Sekarang, tibalah saatnya mengucapkan kalimat rutin S.I. Academy. Tolong ucapkan bersama-sama," pinta seorang wartawan.

"Sayonara, minna-san!"

Kini, pintu gerbang besar itu tertutup rapat. Ini adalah pintu menuju impian _Name_ yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya. Harusnya sih, seperti itu ….

*~ Go or Exit ~*

(Reader's POV)

Setelah aku membereskan barang-barangku dikamar yang berada diantara kamar Momoi dan Kuroko ini, aku segera mengenakan seragamku. Kalau dipikir-pikir sih, sepertinya Alex-san akan menjadi wali kelas kami.

"Mau berangkat bersama, _Name_?" tanya Kuroko menawarkan.

"Ah, iya," jawabku.

Kami berjalan bersama menuju gedung sekolah. Disana nampak Alex-san dan beberapa murid lainnya menunggu kami.

"Alex, kenapa kau bisa menjadi guru disini?" tanya Kagami.

"Wah, wah, kau tidak banyak berubah ya, Taiga," kata Alex mengabaikan pertanyaan Kagami.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" seru Kagami.

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia. Tahun lalu ada murid yang tidak puas dengan kebijakan akademi ini. Jadi aku menggantikan guru yang berhenti karna syok," kata Alex.

"Ano … apa pelajarannya akan sangat susah?" tanya Furihata.

"Tentu saja," jawab Alex tegas.

"U-uwahh, padahal aku masuk ke sini hanya untuk iseng saja –ssu," kata Kise.

"K-kami juga," kata si trio Furihata, Kawahada, dan Fukuda.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Mataku menatap Alex-san.

"Tapi … kau berhasil melewati masa-masa sulit itu dan berdiri dihadapan kami. Jadi, aku pasti bisa melakukannya juga," kataku bersemangat.

"Wah, wah."

"Benar, aku juga tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. Dunia entertainment pasti lebih keras daripada ini," kata Akashi.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko.

"Kita memang tidak boleh menyerah disini, kan?" tambah Kagami.

"Iya, kau benar –nanodayo," kata Midorima.

"Nah, ini baru murid-murid S.I. Academy. Ikuti jejakku sampai akhir, ya!"

"Iya."

*~ Go or Exit! ~*

Ruang kelas ini cukup besar untuk menampung 13 anak. Disini terdapat papan tulis, kursi dan meja, serta loker –terlihat sama seperti sekolah biasa. Hanya saja, dikelas ini terdapat dua buah pendingin ruangan –berbeda dengan kelas yang aku tempat dulu waktu SMP. Hahaha ….

"Kali ini, kita mulai dengan mengambil undian," kata Alex sambil membawa sebuah kardus yang atasnya sedikit dilubangi.

"Undian?" Aomine menatap bingung Alex.

"Disetiap kertas undian ini terdapat _setting _untuk peran kalian. Di S.I. Academy, kami menitik beratkan pada improvisasi tanpa naskah, sebuah kegiatan berakting tanpa naskah untuk meningkatkan daya konsentrasi kalian jika berhasil menjadi seorang idola suatu saat nanti," jelas Alex. "Kita mulai dari ng … _Name_-san."

Aku berjalan pelan mengambil kertas yang ada didalam sana tanpa mengetahui apa isi kertas tersebut.

"Berikutnya," panggil Alex.

Aku membuka gulungan kertas tersebut. Setting untuk karakterku ialah percaya diri, sedikit penutup, dan selalu punya kesempatan untuk mengambil tindakan. Ah, entah mengapa aku jadi sedikit mengingat Mayuzumi.

"Ne, Name. Kau dapat peran apa?" tanya Momoi.

"Yang seperti ini," jawabku sambil memperlihatkan kertas gulungan milikku.

"Kalau setting karakterku egois, suka bertindak semaunya, dan keras kepala. Ah, terlihat agak menyebalkan," keluh Momoi.

"Bukankah itu memang pas untukmu?" tanya Aomine dengan senyum meledek.

"Apa maksudmu, huh?" tanya Momoi dengan nada dingin.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua," kataku mencoba meleraikan mereka berdua.

"Nah, kali ini aku berperan sebagai wali kelas dengan karakter yang kejam dan berhati dngin," kata Alex sambil tersenyum misterius. "Baiklah, kita mulai tema pertama dengan waktu 24 jam. Temanya ialah kalian merupakan murid baru di S.I. Academy. Tapi Alex ialah wali kelas yang kejam, jika tidak segera melarikan diri dari S.I. Academy maka semuanya akan ia bunuh habis."

"Etto … berarti ini sama saja seperti permainan petak umpet, kan?" tanya Fukuda.

"Ya, benar sekali," jawab Alex. "Nah, kalau begitu, improvisasi DIMULAI!"

Brak! Momoi mengebrak meja.

"Cih, aku harus segera melarikan diri. Siapa peduli dengan orang-orang bodoh ini," seru gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Hebat! Aktingnya bagus sekali.

"Wah, wah, wah, aku juga tidak akan peduli dengan nasib orang-orang ini –nanodayo," kata Midorima. Entah mengapa aku merasa _setting_ karakternya ialah orang yang tsundere.

Bruk! Tiba-tiba saja aku terjatuh. Sepertinya ada yang mendorongku.

"Wah, wah, seperti hanya kalian berempat yang **gagal **melarikan diri," kata Alex dengan senyum aneh –terlihat seperti senyuman seorang psikopat.

"Sial! Kalau begini, kita harus segera kabur lewat jendela," seru Fukuda.

Fukuda dan Kawahada sudah bersiap untuk melompat melalui jendela.

Zett! Tiba-tiba saja tubuh mereka tersengat arus listrik. Kemudian mereka jatuh begitu saja dihalaman belakang.

"K-kenapa ada listrik dijendela sekolah?" tanya Furihata takut-takut.

"Ne, jadi kalian yang terlambat melarikan diri, kan?" tanya Alex dengan senyum misteriusnya lagi. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah pisau.

Keringat dingin mengalir didahiku. Sekarang aku sadar, kalau setelah pintu gerbang besar itu ditutup, maka tidak ada akan ada yang keluar dari sini dengan mudah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh, setelah lama hiatus, saya datang ke fandom ini dengan membawakan reader insert. Hahahaha :D**

**Untuk setting karakter setiap tokoh aku buat sama seperti aslinya dan well, menurutku Momoi itu orangnya egois gitu jadi kubuat dimendapatkan setting karakter yang seperti itu di S.I.**

**Lalu untuk plot cerita, jika merasa ada kemiripan cerita, maka saya pastikan anda pernah sesekali membaca Naka**shi. Soalnya inspirasi saya ada disono. Hahahaha …**

**Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya~**

* * *

Preview Chapter 2: Kebenaran Rumor

"Fukuda dan Kawahada dimana, _Name_, Furihata?"

**.**

"Masih 12 jam lagi sebelum tema berakhir."

**.**

"Aku sudah lelah."

**.**

"Rupanya teater neraka ini masih terus berlanjut."

"Ya, kau benar, _Name_."


End file.
